


Glitterstorm

by Destianne



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil/Carlos implied, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, implied crossover - Freeform, mentions of supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destianne/pseuds/Destianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in the middle of the desert, but it's not too unusual for Night Vale, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitterstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frst work in Nght Vale style, additionaly I haven't got english classes in over a semester so I apologize for very poor writing.

Ocean's deep, endless, overflowing our Earth and fabric of time and space. Water is everywhere, bleeding into continents, distant stars and black holes. Life is everywhere.  
Everywhere but here.

Welcome to Night Vale.

Dear listeners, it is a pleasure to welcome you in this wonderful, rainy day. It is first rain Night Vale had since 1973 (if you're not counting the small animals Glow Cloud brought us not so long ago) ! We are facing a truly historic event here.  
Take your kids outside and let them stare at clouds. When facing questions like "How?" and "Why?" remember, that official knowledge about details of raining is not existing.  
Sherif's Secret Police will be confiscating any dangerous equipment such as umbrellas, overcoats and especially hoodies. Do not posses them, and under any circumstances DO NOT USE THEM.  
Do not try to hide your head. Let this blessing wash over your hair, blurring and fading your thoughts.  
Scientists say our rain is crystal clear...  
[buzz]  
Sorry Listeners. Scientists actually say our rain is made of tiny, clear crystals. My, oh my - Snow in Night Vale? This would be first event in over hundred fifty years!  
Oh, Intern just handed me a note from Carlos. I raised my head just to get a glimpse of the smile from the other side of the glass. I must admit, that today he looks absolutely perfect, as always and his hair is stunning. I smile back, melting slowly into my chair.  
The note says: "It's not snow. It's crystals of rare element we can't disclose yet. Might be danerous."  
I'm sure that team of our brillian scientists will find a way to avoid any unnescesarry deaths in our city. They must work on it for some time, untill then forget what I said about taking kids outside.  
Stay in home, and listen to our community radio. This is the best way to safely acknowledge existence of rare material that is raining on our rooftops. I'll update you soon.

And know, the message from our sponsors.  
Todays sponsor is Winchester family business. Ghost problem? Nasty demon to exorcise? Ghouls? Wendigos? Are you in danger? Call 0754-DEAN or 0753-SAM or pray for forgiveness to lower angels. Prayers to archangels are currently and forever unavaliable. 

Back to our autidion. I've just recieved a strange phonecall from stranger calling himself Steve. Steve is looking for a job, preferably on gas station. He also stated that he is totally, perfectly normal human so he needs to eat and sleep, but he can't aford it right now. If anyone wants to help Steve, please call me and I'll thelepatically send him apologies and muled wine for heating up our relations.

Even thought it seems like it's raining, it's 96 degrees in Night Vale. Crystals seemed to not be affected by sun, water or even detergents, as some of our listeners report to fail at cleaning their cars. I personally think that car covered in silverish, sparkly crystals looks really good, so maybe we can just pretend it's a designer thing and call it a day?  
What do you think about it? Maybe scientists should think about how to colour this thing instead of how to get rid of it? I think my bike would look delightful covered in pink, violet, black, and white tiny crystals. Althought I'd keep wheels white. Maybe we'll discover some really strange, modern artform of covering and uncovering some parts of our stuff and leaving it outside? 

Old Woman Josie asks if it's customary to sing christmas carols, or hang lights on your house and I need to admit it's totally up to you. We're not here to decide wether you should get christmas tree, menorah or ritually prepared fish to hang on your door. Rejoice on your favourite way, especially if it brings your familly together.

I was just handed a note to remind you that it's June 2nd.

And now, the traffic:

Oh, what are you doing here? I...

Slowly... slowly... Just like this. Oh, yes, like this. Just... oh, faster, please. Faster, fa... ohhh... 

[long pause]

Dear listeners. One of the scientists came to me to tell you some happy news!  
The substance falling from the sky is not harmfull to your body, thought you should not try to eat or drink it, otherwise you'll become fragile structure made of glitter.  
Let your kids play with it, or make interesting decorations. Maybe some of them will end up in national gallery of modern art one day?  
Let them be crative and productive member of society. 

Remember that leaving something in this world that will exist even after your death is really valuable! Let it be something special.

But for now...

Good night, Night Vale.  
Good night.


End file.
